User blog:Blackbelt0097/My first entry to all of you.
Dear readers, This is my first writing to all of you about my work. I suppose the best place to begin would be explaining to you about my work and my staff. For the most part, we are the rejected scientists gatherd by the german military, and got the leftover experiments from the "Giant project". Damn that Dr. Maxis, if it wasnt for him I would have had the full research budget at my disposal, but thanks to him and his big fancy "wunderwaffe" all I recived was one thousand dollars per month. Ack, he stole all my work anyways, I was the one who discoverd that element 115 had any special proporties when I liquidized it and found that when injected into dead cells it gave the cells a semblance of life. They no longer decayed and still had the basic functions of life. It was fantastic! But then Maxis took my findings, imersed a dead wercharmant trooper in a vat of liquid 115, and sent in his "zombie soldier" before I could find a percise way to harness the "rebirth" of the cells. I suppose that had he not stolen my work his creations would not have killed him, and we might be winning the war at this point, but well, such is life, eh? After he got full funding and ran off to make more of his monstrosities, I got shiped off with no recogniton beyond my work with bizarre medical conditions, and my use of psychology to "brain wash" enemy soldiers to give us information on troop movements. But with just that to get funding all I got was a small team and a 20 arcre lab and testing grant. Dismissed as a crackpot scientist, I was shipped off to Northern Germany with my team; Klaus Jurstic, an aryan private in the wercharmant with a record of 22 years in a high security prison, he is my cheif advisor and the best I've got for finding ways to weaponize my discoverys, lucky for him that I picked him for my team, two weeks after I found him, his unit was deployed in Normandy and all got killed in an artillery barrage. After him I have Justin Klik, a simple scientist with a record of killing everyone in his department by accidentaly ignighting a high explosive he was working on, somehow he survied with only a broken collar bone and first degree burns, I still haven't figured it out. Then we have my, well, no better way to put this then saying shes my lover, Evee Shlost, we met in medical school, but she always said I was just too damn crazy for us to get married, so we stay where we are, for the most part content. It's still great because shes the only woman within miles of the facility. And last but not least, is my brother, Ivan, he was shot through the head when attempting to stop the break in when Maxis stole my papers and my work, I was quick on discovering his body though, and was able to pocure enought 115 to bring him back to life with some brain functions intact. It took a few months of training to get him under control, but he is now something of a loved pet here at station 9, and he can follow simple enough comands such as sweeping and organising the warehouse. i suppose that's about it, I hope you continue to follow my letters, and feel free to respond in whatever way you see fit. Blackbelt0097 06:25, July 27, 2010 (UTC)Welcoming regards, The Red Medic Category:Blog posts